A Fire without Flame
by Azmarsonic
Summary: He watched his family murdered before his eyes. Now charged guilty with the crime and assumed dead to his friends, Wally leaves for Australia to start a new life. But when the past catches up, somethings haven't stayed the same.
1. Truly Bliss

**Hello there! I'm Azmarsonic, nice ta meet ya! Don't hit me for my typing skillz. I'm Aussie, so I'm aloud ta talk like this (fives Wally) GO AUSSIES –ahem- yes**

**Well here goes nothing. I really shouldn't be writing this since I have an assessment tomorrow aaaaand another story which is nowhere near complete but i just had to! **

**I do not own KND or ANY of its characters! **

xxx

"Ah thought that cruddy day would never end!"

"Numbuh 5 knows what you mean"

"Mrs Salabun seriously needs to retire!"

"Not to mention getting a makeover! That lady needs a rainbow monkey skirt or something!"

"She acts quite suspicious for a teacher if you ask me. Maybe I should look into it"

It was a typical afternoon for Sector V of the Kids Next Door as the five team members strolled home after another boring day of school. In truth, life couldn't be more bliss. Battling adult tyranny, completing mission after mission, hanging out at Lime Ricky's or simply being together, the team couldn't be happier.

"Any missions today Numbuh 1?" Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, enquired. His yellow tinted pilot goggles glinted in the sunlight as he glanced at his leader next to him.

"Yea! Ah'm in the mood for some serious adult butt kicking!" Wally, Numbuh 4, shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

"I'm afraid not Numbuh 2" Nigel replied with a sigh "there's been some trouble in some of the other Sectors but they state they need no assistance, so I guess it's, once again, another peaceful night". Hoagie shrugged, while Wally shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks we should enjoy the peace and quiet. It's been a long time since we had this long a break" Abigail's calm voice appeared from beside Hoagie.

"Yeh! This means we can spend more time together too!" Kuki piped up from in-between Nigel and Wally.

"But it's so boooooring" Wally complained "there's nothing ta do but sit around and do nothing!"

"We-ell, why don't you watch the new Rainbow Monkey Mo-"

"NO!"

"But it's the ne-"

"Ah said NO"

"You said you were bored!"

"YEA. But that doesn't mean I wanna watch stuuupid Rainbow Dorkies with ya!"Wally snapped at her

"But i wanna see it with yooou!" Kuki cried

"Then see it with Numbuh 1 or someone else"

"But she wants to see it with YOU, Numbuh 4" Nigel emphasised with a grin. Wally's face touched pink.

"Ah'm not seeing any cruddy rainbow monkey movie, so THERE"

"Buut Wally!" Kuki's eyes watered slightly

"Aww Numbuh 4, look what you've done" Hoagie gave an over-done pouted, puppy eyed look at him.

"AH SAID NO!"

Abby shook her head with a smile at her friends bickering. Life truly was bliss.

xxx

Once everyone had split up in the direction of their homes, the only thing Numbuh 4 could hear was the thudding of his blue sneakers on the concrete. He eventually arrived at his house, turning into the driveway and heading up to his front door. He didn't live in an uptight part of town like Kuki did. But it wouldn't be classified as the downtown area either, just a middle class suburb with 2 slightly overgrown playgrounds and a grey power plant somewhere along the road.

"Ah'm HOME!" his automatic call sounded throughout his entire hallway as he stepped into the homely house.

"Welcome home Wallabee, and how is ma lil' marsupial? Did ya have a good day at school?" his mum cooed from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her Aboriginal painted apron as she appeared in the living room with Joey crawling along behind her.

"School's cruddy boring. What's tha point in going?" he grumbled, ruffling his little brother's hair affectionately.

"For education, my dear Kangaroo, what with your report card!"

Wally ignored his mother as he climbed the stairs and entered his room, closing the worn door behind him. He dumped his bag on his , no longer visible, floor and collapsed on his unmade, battered bed.

He was bored, and he was tired.

Wally lay there for almost half an hour before he finally decided to do his homework. Sighing he sat down at his desk with his maths sheet. Grabbing a pencil he answered the following questions.

**1. 9 + 4 - 1 =** 6

**2. 2 x 2 =** 27

**3. 20 ****÷ 5 =** $ 6.50

**4. 2.1 + 1.2 – 3.3=** 370000

**5. 20000 + 350000 = **0

**6. $100 – 20c =** Chilidogs

It was getting quite dark when he heard his dad come home and greet his mother. Wally sighed, deciding to give up on maths and start his history.

As he worked on explaining how World War 1 started because England didn't like Germany's food and Paris was jealous that the German's soccer team were beating them. Wally heard the doorbell ring. He paused for a second before continuing with his report. It was probably some cruddy scammer trying to get some money, or their neighbours asking for some sugar. Suddenly the voices downstairs rose a little. Wally placed his pencil down and got up from his desk. His parent's never raised their voices. Unless it was at him and usually that was because he had done something like break some sort of china, or create a hole in the wall, or turn the kitchen entirely black, or getting in trouble for picking a fight at school. Apart from that they hardly ever shouted. As he reached his door a loud crack suddenly echoed throughout the house followed by a thud. It seemed to shake the house to its foundations and the silence that followed it gave an ominous feeling. The sound sent chills throughout Wally's body. Slamming the door open, he bolted downstairs but as he turned around the staircase railing he froze.

It was as if he went colour blind and all he could see was red. The red that was slowly flowing out from his father, soaking into the carpet to stain it forever scarlet. The red droplets that covered the edges of the wall and his father's face.

His face.

It was white, so deathly white. He lay there unmoving, eyes glazed over in an empty, unseen emotion. His golden lock of hair, so much like Wally's, lay messily on the carpet and over his face. His mouth lay slightly agape as if whispering his last unheard words. Wally looked at his father's body, to his mother's shocked, dripping face, to silent Joey in the corner, to the stranger that stood in the lounge room.

HIS lounge room. In front of HIS mother and father and HIS brother. Wally mightn't be stupid, but it didn't take him more than a second to look at the gun, in this intruder's hands to know what had happened.

Something inside of him snapped.

Wally grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at the man with all the force he had. The vase shattered on the side of the man's face, causing blood to ooze out of the appearing cuts.

"WHAT THE CRUD HAVE YA DONE TO MA DAD" Wally screamed.

The noise seemed to be a trigger as suddenly his mother burst into tears, as she fell beside her husband, calling for him to come back. Joey started crying, and like his brother, threw anything he could at the intruder.

The man turned to Wally and glared at him. Wally, unfazed, grabbed another item, this time a gumtree candle stick holder, and flung it at him. The piece of heavy wood thudded painfully against the man's shoulder, much to the stranger's anger. He turned towards the small Australian, his heavy steps, vibrating the carpet floor. He didn't even blink as a teddy bear was harmlessly flung against him. Wally looked around for something else he could throw. Spotting the umbrella in the corner he quickly grabbed one and turning around to meet the approaching adult.

"Make one step closer and Ah swear Ah'll rip ya ta pieces" Wally shouted. The man ignored his threat and continued towards him. The gun thudded on the floor as he dropped his weapon and drew out from his coat a ragged edged knife.

Wally growled. "Ah'm goin'ta kill ya, ya cruddy murderer!"

Wally lunged swinging his umbrella at the man with all the strength he could muster. Dodging, the man swung his blade at Wally, only missing him by inches. Wally jumped back, before lunging again, his anger overpowering any rational sense or fighting techniques he knew. All he wanted to do was see this man in pain.

Instead of hitting him, his arm and back seemed to turn into flames. Dropping his weapon, he grabbed his arm, yelling in pain. A long gash from the tip of his right shoulder to the middle of his back soaked his orange shirt red, making it stick to him uncomfortably. Still pumping with adrenaline, he tried to stand up and dodge the next attack. The dripping blade grazed the edge of his eyebrow and cheek, only narrowly missing his left eye. He growled hardly noticing his eyesight turn red, as blood flowed freely down his face and neck. His cheek prickled with pain, but was overshadowed by the burning pain of his shoulder and back. Once he had regained as much balance as he could, he looked around for another weapon. He eyes fell upon the dropped gun. Mustering up all the strength within him he dived clumsily for the gun, ignoring all pain that seared throughout his body. But his hands grasped empty air as the stranger, with such ferocious speed, grabbed the end of the gun from his grasp and brought the butt down onto Wally's head. And the world went completely black.

xxx

Voices echoed around his head making him flinch. Why couldn't they go away? His head felt like it was on fire or something and it wouldn't stop throbbing. Everything was black and yet it looked like it was swirling. Whatever it was he didn't like it, but his eyelids felt so heavy. He tried opening them but couldn't. _Stupid cruddy eyelids! Open already!_

xxx

Wally groaned as he finally managed to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He was belly down on the floor, his head slightly turned to the side. He blinked a little, trying to get the little bit of blood in his eyes away and grunted in an attempt to roll himself over and up. As he placed his hands behind him to support himself, he realized he was holding something. He brought the heavy object to his face, focusing on it. The gun lay in the palm of his hand, heavily. It's butt slightly sticky with blood. He dropped it in disgust, the noise ringing loudly throughout the silent house. He glared at the gun in confusion and anger. Its dull lustre gleamed at him as if tormenting him, calling to him.

_I killed your family_.

Wally jumped as he remembered. Dad, Mum, JOEY! He swung his head around and almost threw up. Lying on the floor of his lounge room was his mother, father and little brother Joey. Their deathly pale faces made the blood that lay around them brighter than a fire. He gagged and shamefully turned his eyes away. He couldn't even look at them.

He didn't realize he was crying. He didn't notice that it was his voice calling, screaming for them to come back to him. He just curled up in the corner as he unknowingly cried his heart out.

_They couldn't be dead they just couldn't_.

He didn't notice the voices outside getting louder. Didn't notice when they broke through the door and walked in. Didn't notice anything; for nothing mattered any more.


	2. Last Goodbye

**Ok. I LOVE Wally and i truly hate doing this to him :'( but if i didn't there wouldn't be a story! –sighs- life is truly tough. OKAY then! Next chappy. Kinda boring, yea I know. But next chapter will be more fun to write i rekon. (I'm over this depressing murder stuff) so enjoy.**

**I do not own KND or any of its characters –sighs-**

xxx

"Wallabee Beatles" Wally gazed up, locking eyes with the officer. He winced at the young Australians face. His eyes were empty beyond emotion or any feeling. Just two empty windows to the world outside.

The officer coughed, as he tried again.

"Wallabee Beatles, tell me what happened, from start to beginning" he asked as gently as he could to this poor traumatised kid.

Wally looked at down at the floor. They had brought him to the police station, trying to warm and feed his empty body. It had taken them almost an hour to get him there. When they found him in the house, crying his eyes out and covered in blood, with a gun beside him, they had tried to move him at once. But the kid wouldn't let them take him. He screamed, kicked and fought with enough strength to take out half an army. He finally calmed down when they got him to the hospital and now were trying to question the newly made orphan.

"Ah came home from school and went upstairs to ma room ta do ma homework" his empty voice was no louder than a whisper. But in the small, silent room it seemed to echo off the walls. "Ah was halfway through history when ah heard the door bell ring. I didn't get up till ah heard ma parents voices got louder. When ah reached the door ah-" Wally's voice faltered and he swallowed before continuing, trying to regain composure. "Ah heard a gunshot" he fell silent as tears began to prickle his eyes.

"Then what did you do?"

"What did ya think I did?" Wally suddenly said, almost growling at the officer. "Ah ran down and when ah got there. Ma dad was-was..." he fell silent again. The officer nodded in understanding writing down a few lines in his notebook. He waited until Wally started to talk again.

"There was a man in our house, I didn't know him and he held a gun in his hand" his voice had turned emotionless once more as he stated as little about his story as possible "Ah threw a vase at him. He got angry. Ah tried to fight him. He cut me. Then ah tried to grab the gun. And then Ah woke up with ma d-dad and ma... ma m-mu-mum and-" this time he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Wally cursed himself mentally. Appearing weak in front of an adult was the last thing he wanted to do.

"So you have no recollection between fighting the intruder and waking up?" the officer said. Wally glared at him from under his bangs. He eventually shook his head. The officer jotted down some more notes on his pad of paper before speaking once more.

"Hmm, well thank you for that Wally. Once again I am truly sorry for your loss" and with that he left.

The next few days blurred past Wally. He stayed at the hospital as his wounds were treated and healed. The police officers eventually turned up once again to talk to him.

"Wallab-" the officer stopped at Wally's glare and coughed. "Wallabee, I'm afraid after looking at all the evidence. We've only come to one single conclusion" the policeman paused before continuing in his grave voice. "All facts lead to you Wally" Wally's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Ya think Ah killed MY PARENTS! What the crud is that supposed ta mean?" he asked viciously.

"Wally you have to understand. All evidence leads to you. You're blacking out, the handprints on the gun, foot prints, everything!" Wally stared at the officer in shock.

"Ya. Got. Ta. Be. Cruddy. JOKING RIGHT? I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS, I WOULD NEVER HURT MY FAMILY IN ANY WAY"

"Yes Wally bu-"

"YA STUPID OFFICERS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN ABOUT"

"Wally if you would listen-"

"I NEVER KILLED THEM, I WOULD NEVER, never, ever..." Wally's eyes overflowed with tears, but he made no attempt to stop them. The officer sighed, and nodded to the nurse next to Wally. The middle aged nurse brought out a needle and gently, but quickly, injected the thin needle into the young boy's arm. He was eventually asleep.

xxx

Officer Karl watched as the sleeping Aussie was taken to his bed, sympathy covering his young face.

"Poor kid's been through a lot" he muttered, taking a sip from his warm coffee.

"That's why we're sending him back to his hometown" His partner Jake stated. Karl widened his eyes in surprise.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jake shrugged as he packed up his stuff.

"Officer Jacques believes so. Besides, its better if he grew up in an environment he is familiar with but away from all of this. Not to mention his only family is located there" Jake told him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at Karl expectantly.

"Where's the poor kid supposed to stay?" Karl asked worriedly. He too slung his bag over his shoulder, taking the last swig of his coffee and expertly throwing the coffee cup into the bin.

"One of his second cousins has agreed to look after him. They're a firm, hard working family. I'm sure they'll put him back on his feet and set him off in the right direction. Heaven knows he needs it" Karl nodded at the older ranked officer. It was the best thing for this young boy.

xxx

"Numbuh 4899 reporting in, mission successful"

"Good job Numbuh 4899. Head back to moon base as soon as possible"

"Will do Numbuh Infinity"

Numbuh Infinity sighed and turned around in his chair to face Numbuh74.239.

"Thanks to Numbuh 4899 disguising himself as a high ranked adult officer, Numbuh 4 will be sent to Australia to live there"

Numbuh raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to tell Sector V? Wally murdered his family and will be sent to Australia for a bit, ok?" Numbuh 74.239 scoffed into his soda. Numbuh Infinity shook his head.

"I think it is best if Numbuh 4 is accused of treachery with decommissioning his punishment" he replied back, placing his dark brown hands on the desk. Numbuh 74.239 considered the option before nodding and taking another sip of his soda.

"I don't see why we're dealing with small matters such as these when we need to be concentrating on Numbuh 1" Numbuh 74.239 said, placing his soda on the desk before him. Numbuh Infinity nodded slowly to himself.

"That is true, but we can consider this as a test, to see if Numbuh 1 is willing to let go of a teammate if it means the better for all kids on eart-" Numbuh Infinity was cut off as the door to his office was slammed open, showing an extremely angry looking Numbuh 362.

"What is this about Numbuh 4 murdering his family!"

"How did you kn-"

"I have my sources Numbuh Infinity" she hissed. She glared at Numbuh 74.239 who flinched under her gaze.

"And you thought you could decide the fate of a KND operative without my consent?" Numbuh Infinity opened his mouth.

"Rhetorical question" the Soopreme Leader snapped. Numbuh Infinity sighed and gestured for her to take a seat. Rachel sat down and looked coolly at the scientist and diplomat, her posture very rigid.

"We have decided to decommi-"

"No" Numbuh Infinity paused and looked at the KIND Soopreme Leader.

"This is what we have decided Numbuh 362"

"And I say no. You know as well as I do Numbuh 4, as tough as he seems, would never kill anyone, let alone his entire family" Numbuh 362 paused to look at the two kids before continuing. "Therefore taking away his memory of KND and sector V is going too far. The boy has just witnessed his family dying. Decommissioning him will take everything the boy has"

"So what do you propose then" Numbuh 74.239 asked almost haughtily "He's been declared guilty. Leaves a great impression for his friends" he stated sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Oh and slapping 'traitor' on him then decommissioning him will be any better?" she asked heatedly.

"Why don't you just tell him team mates that he's innocent" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"It isn't exactly that simply, Numbuh 74.239" the Soopreme Leader sighed "Let him leave for Australia in peace. Besides, he could prove useful to the Australian KND, Sector O, if they ever need him" Numbuh 74.239, beside Numbuh 362, nodded slightly in agreement.

"And his friends?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"I would prefer if Numbuh 4's name would stay honourable. We'll declare him murdered along with his family"

xxx

Wally gazed out of the window of his seat in the aeroplane, watching as they passed through the masses of white clouds. He closed his eyes as he recalled back to his last conversation with Officer Karl.

"_We're sending you off too Australia, to live with your second cousin, Reefe" The young officer explain to him. Wally just stared blankly at him._

"_I can't stay here?"he asked. Karl shook his head sadly._

"_I'm afraid not. Your only family is in Australia, Wallabee. And besides, we believe it's better if you grow up away from here, in a different environment" Wally nodded, as if sadly accepting his fate._

"_I'm afraid, Wallabee, due to certain circumstances, you won't be staying there forever" Wally almost wanted to raise his eyebrow at the Officer's stupid comment._

"_Once your 18, a fully fledged adult, you'll be requested to return to Cleveland, for a court trial before serving 3 years in prison" Wally's eyes flew wide open. He started to open his mouth, to show his own opinion on the matter but stopped._

_They didn't believe him. None of the cruddy adults did. The number of arguments he had had about how he didn't kill his parents were so many that he had given up trying to convince them. There was no point if they couldn't see the cruddy truth. He sighed and accepted his fate. It's not like it mattered. He'd lost his parents, his brother, his home practically. His friends probably thought he was a murderer now. And he wouldn't be surprised if the KND decommissioning squad, led by Numbuh 86 herself, appeared in the doorway telling him he was to be decommissioned immediately. _

Wally sighed and opened his eyes. His friends. What exactly did they think? He hoped they didn't hate him. He wished he could open his eyes and realize this was all a dream. And that he was at the Tree house in Sector V. With his best friend Hoagie, his leader Nigel, Abby, a sister to him, and Kuki... Beautiful Kuki. He sighed again. He missed her already. Her loud but sparkling giggle, her beautiful bright smile, her long midnight hair, her light amber eyes. He never even got to tell her. He had promised himself that one day, when he was ready, he would. But now, he would have to break that promise. And besides, she would find someone better than him surely. She was too good for him after all. Too good for any guy on the planet actually. He glanced at the window again and could see the distant shape of America. This was his last goodbye.

xxx

**I'm sorry Wally, I love you, I really do –cries- **

**Would dearly love some feedback !**

**| You know **

**| you want**

**V too ;)**


	3. Six Years

**This chapter's quite long for what i usually do! =D I'm proud of myself. Well the story is sorta moving and sorta not at the same time. I kinda rushed through it in attempt to finish it so i hope it's alright. Anyway, enjoy!**

xxx

Blood spattered the blackness surrounding, glowing bright scarlet against the empty colour. The body of a pale woman's face. Her eyes beginning for something, anything. A young boy sat in the corner. In his hands lay a gun. Voices swirled everywhere, all separate but merging as one.

Coward. Didn't protect. Trust. Dead. Murdered. Jail. Years. Australia

Murderer.

Wally jolted away and sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped of his body, soaking into his bed and sheets. He glanced around with wild eyes, stopping at the flashing clock next to his bed.

5:27 am.

He sighed; unconsciously letting out the breath he was holding and lay back down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a few more minutes sleep but the faces of his family rose once again in his mind.

"Cruddy nightmare"

The blonde Australian slowly got out of bed and felt his way to his drawers, trying not to trip on the strewn items across his floor in the dark. Rummaging around for his swimmers, he rubbed his eye and tried to look at the weather outside his window. The street was completely calm. News had said today would be a perfect summers day.

Once he found his swimwear, he grabbed his short sleeved wetsuit and changed into both, leaving the top half of his wetsuit undone, the sleeves hanging around his legs. He turned towards his kitchen to look for breakfast.

It had been 6 years since he had moved to Australia and it had changed him immensely. Now at 17, Wally was no longer the short, quick-tempered, brainless boy he used to be. He had had a remarkable growth spurt in the years and stood at a tall height for his age. Although his short temper had never disappeared, which in fact had grown slightly, he had learned to control it during insignificant annoyances. Didn't mean he always did control it during those moments. His blond hair was still a messy mop upon his head, coming over his eyes slightly, which gave him a teenage boyish look, adding to his already handsome features. The most noticeable feature on his face was his emerald green eyes. They had a hard, intense look about them, but were an incredible clear shade of green. He had kept his body in great shape, which could be seen in his well toned muscles. His skin had tanned into a golden brown from many summers spent in the intense Australian sun and he still remained the best fighter in town. When he had moved he had made sure all that lived here new that.

The boy however had turned into a strong, handsome, smart teenager. Almost every morning he would wake up early to go surfing, or train his boxing skills, before heading out to work at the garage.

Yawning Wally quickly ate breakfast before grabbing his surf board, and rushing out to catch a few waves.

xxx

"Hey Champ! How's the water?" Dave popped his head around the corner as Wally entered the garage, rubbing his damp hair.

"Water's warm, swell's perfect. You shudda come" Wally replied.

Recently after moving, Wally had found, and become attached to the automobile garage called 'Tiger Mechanics and Garage' that lived near his house. Over time he learnt everything there was to learn about cars, trucks and motorbikes from inside out. Eventually at 15 and a half, he left school after getting a job there, along with the closest thing he had to a best mate, Dave.

"Nah, a man needs his beauty sleep aye" Dave winked at Wally, who simply ignored him as he tied the sleeves of his black smudged overalls around his waist. Grabbing a spanner, he started towards a hot red convertible XK Jaguar.

"So, when's the Queen Bee getting her 'kitten'?" Dave asked

"Today" Wally answered back monotony, lying down on his (skateboard thingy) and sliding under the expensive car.

"Bet you can't wait to see her" Dave teased.

"If she asks for ma number one more time Ah'm gunna take apart her 'kitten' and sell it for scrap metal" Wally growled back. Dave whipped his hands on his overall and grinned at the Australian's feet sticking out.

"You have almost every girl in this town worshipping for your number and yet you don't fancy a single one?"

Wally slid out from underneath the car and glared at him.

"Yea, so?"

"Dude, you need to find yourself a nice sheila, or else ya gunna turn into a lonely old man sitting out on his veranda, shouting at little kids to get off his lawn"

Wally glared at him even harder before returning back under the car, ignoring Dave's words. Dave sighed. "I just want you to be happy, mate. " Wally ignored him and continued working. "Wally, I know you. And I know there's something in your past you're not letting go. But you've got to move on and live your life, Walls"

"Ah can't do that" Dave looked at Wally's feet, surprised at getting an answer. "Ah've already broken one promise" Dave sighed and shook his head

"You're a lost cause, you know that?"

"Says the loser"

"Hey!"

xxx

"Kuki? You ready to go?" A 16 year old Kuki glanced up from the book she was looking at and smiled at her leader.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute Numbuh 1" Nigil gave her a small smile and glanced around the room sadly, before walking out the door. Kuki turned her attention back to the photo album in her lap. She glanced at the current picture, her eyes a mixture of sadness, longing, and slight amusement. The picture was of Wally, his face twisted in melodramatic pain as her held his head in his hands. Beside him, was the 10yr old version of herself. She had the happiest look on her face and had her arm risen in triumph. A game controller raised in her right hand. On the T.V the words "Player 1 loses" could be seen.

She hadn't changed much since then. She was still small and skinny, but her body had filled out in the last couple of years. Her hair was still long and ebony black, usually worn out where it framed her amber coloured eyes. She dropped her signature oversized, long sleeved shirt and black leggings and wore a bigger range of clothing now. She focused her attention back on the album and smiled warmly at the photo. She felt her eyes start to water and she rubbed the tears away as fast as she could.

It had been 6 years since his death. 6 years since him and his entire family were murdered.

She hadn't even known until a few days after it had happen. She remembered the first thing she had thought was 'it couldn't be true'. Her whole life she had believed that she would know if someone she deeply cared for was in danger or hurt, or even dead. She always thought she knew. Obviously not.

She sighed and glanced around at the boxing ring she sat in.

Nigel and ordered that in memory of Wally, his numbuh would not be re-used and his room untouched as reminder of the great warrior. The higher ups had been doubtful at first but after an extremely heated argument, a few threats, and a bit of black mail, they had accepted these terms. Nigel Uno's team became the first Teenz Next Door sector to be allowed to continue living in their KND treehouse.

Kuki took one more look at the photo before closing it up and packing it in her suitcase with the rest of her clothes and items. She zipped up the bag and climbed out of the ring with it and headed out towards the lounge room where her other team mates where waiting.

Today they headed for Australia.

xxx

Kuki was broken from her thoughts as Abby tapped her on the shoulder. Abby looked the same as she always did. Her style of clothes hadn't changed and she kept her old signature red hair style on her head. Today she wore a pair of jean shorts and a blue and white tank top. The girl could wear anything and still look amazing. Abby smiled at Kuki and motioned to the open door.

"C'mon girl, we're here!" Kuki stretched and walked off the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E. There had been much discussion about whether they should take the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E or the aeroplane to Australia. Hoagie had argued that they J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E would not only be faster but driving it would help him know if it needed anymore work. The J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E looked a mini aeroplane, to help look inconspicuous, but had built in it rocket launchers, a jet engine and turbo boosters along with hundreds of other little tricks and additions.

Kuki slowly got out of her seat, easing out her cramped legs and followed Numbuh 5 out of the plane. As she stepped out she was greeted by a strong bright light and hot, humid air. She covered her eyes and squinted at the area in front of her. They had landed on a small clearing covered in bright green grass and a few topical trees. In the distance she could make out the dark blue ocean and a golden beach that stretched all the way along the horizon.

To the right of her she could see a massive city of white and cream coloured buildings, not at all dull or grey like the ones at home.

"Sydney is so beautiful" she said to herself.

"I'm afraid we're not at Sydney yet" a voice behind her made her turn around and she looked at Hoagie curiously. Hoagie certainly had changed. He was no longer short chubby little kid anymore. He had grown in height and lost his chubbiness making him look long and lanky. He no longer wore his aviator cap but still wore his pilot goggles on his messy brown hair.

Kuki glanced around the scenery.

"Huh? Where are we then? I thought we were visiting the Australian KND treehouse in Sydney"

Hoagie looked at the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E and sighed.

"I know, but the engine is busted. I thought it could handle the long distance but obviously not. I've landed us in Queensland, along the Gold Coast" Hoagie explained.

"Well, good job on getting us here safely, Numbuh 2" Nigel said nodding at his friend "think you can fix it?"

Hoagie nodded

"Of course, but I don't have the right parts for it" he sighed. Nigel nodded.

"I'll contact the Sydney KND and get them to get us in contact with the KND sector here. In the mean time we'll stay here. Numbuh 2, do as much as you can on the engine till we get help. Everyone else, enjoy the heat and try not to get sunstroke" Nigel hadn't changed at all, personality and looks. He was still bald (surprise, surprise), still wore his dark sunglasses, red shirt and shorts and still bossed everyone around.

Abby shrugged and turned to Kuki, smiling.

"Abby is cool with that"

"Hey, where's Numbuh 43?" Kuki asked looking around in wonder.

"Still asleep in the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E" Kuki nodded and looked around. Seeing as there was nothing to do she sat down in the shade of the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E and talked with Abby.

xxx

"Oh WALLY" Wally ignored the shrill call as he cleaned the red hood of the XK Jaguar. "Wally, I've come to get my kitten! Did you treat her well?"

Wally sighed and faced the annoying owner of the voice.

Sydney Goldfair. Sydney Goldfair was the richest girl in Maroochydore. Make that richest girl in the Gold Coast. She had long blonde hair that fell in a mass of curls above the small of her back, big baby blue eyes, covered in mascara to make them look even bigger, golden brown skin, perfect hourglass figure and the latest clothes in fashion. She was the 'Queen Bee' of the Gold Coast. Today she had on a gold and pink bikini top covered with a see-through white top with huge sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The shirt was tucked into a pair of jean shorts, so short they looked more like underwear and on her feet she wore expensive looking gold sandals. To top it all off she had a collection of gold bangles and around her neck a long gold and white necklace.

"Ah'm all done" he said chucking the rag into his tool box and heading towards his bottle of water. Grabbing it he took a swing, wiping any drops from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, thank-you Wally! You really are quite amazing" she said smoothly stroking her car's glossy paint back and forth.

"Ah've boosted the engine up a bit so it should not only go faster but run smoother too. Had the tires changed as they looked loike they cudda burst and Ah fixed up a few of the dents for ya, along with a few other things" Wally told her taking another sip of his drink.

"What would I do without you Wally" Sydney asked, winking at him and giving him a seductive smile. He ignored her.

"Oh Sydney! Your car looks so sexy!"

'_Ah crud! Here comes the stupid sheila's curddy fan club'_ Wally thought, glancing at the annoying girls. Emily, Erin, Joanne and Angel were Sydney's back up girls. Or Fan club, both were about right. They followed Sydney where ever she went and were considered all hot, good looking and somewhat rich. Typical, fake, popular girls.

"Isn't she gorgeous, and it's all thanks to Wally!" Sydney said leaning against her car. Emily, Angel and Joanne gazed at Wally, giggling when he looked at them.

"Hey, hey, heey! Look at my favourite girls. Looking good I must say" Dave appeared behind Wally, winking at them making them giggle again. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Better take a good look cause that's the most you're getting out of us" she told him almost dismissively.

"Oh come on Sydney, don't be like that" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Sydney gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Creep" Dave laughed at her insult and placed an arm around Emily, leaning on her.

"Whatever you say gorgeous. Wally, you're attracting too much attention again" He said as he turned his attention on the silent teenager. Wally raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"There's at least 5 girls at the garage entrance oogling at your abs, not to mention 3 more booking their car in need of 'fixing' and these girls coming to visit you every week" Wally glared at the group of girl who, like Dave said, staring and checking him out from the garage door.

"Don't blame me for something Ah don't want" Wally growled turning his eyes back to Dave. Dave shrugged.

"Well, your looks are getting us business so I'm not complaining. Also mean i get to hang out with some good looking girl" he smiled at Emily who blushed and flicked her hair flirtatiously. Wally thought he was going to be sick.

Sydney, also seeing the group of girls watching Wally, sauntered up to the blonde teenager and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wally, we're going to a party tonight at Martin's house. You know the guy that was with me yesterday? You should come. It's going to be lots of fun, and there'll be alcohol too" She glanced at the girls in the corner of her eye and smirked at their forlorn faces.

Wally's body turned rigid under Sydney's arms and he stared at her with unamused eyes.

"Can't"

Sydney looked at Wally and pouted.

"Why not?"

"Walls and I are going surfing after this" Dave spoke up for Wally, much to his annoyance. Sydney's eyes brightened.

"Why didn't you say so, we'll come and watch! I was planning on going to the beach anyway" Her follower's eyes brightened at this.

"I agree, my skins been getting so pale lately" Angel complained.

"What are you talking about? You went tanning yesterday"

"But it didn't do anything; look my skin is so white. I look like I'm British or something"

"At least you're skin looks gold, I have this dark brown colour, it looks so gross!"

"I wish I had your colour, Sydney. It's the perfect golden brown and makes your skin look so hot!"

"I know! You're so lucky Sydney"

Sydney flicked her hair back, absorbing the comments with a smirk on her face. Wally watched hoping that the girl would get skin cancer and die.

xxx

"What are we doing again?" Abby asked as they walked down a street called Brookes Street.

"Looking for somewhere I can get parts for the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E" Hoagie replied.

"But it so HOT" Abby almost cried as she grabbed the hem of her tank top shirt and waved it back and forth in attempt to cool herself down.

"I thought you liked the heat" Kuki said, walking beside her best friend.

"Yes I like heat. Not humidity!" Abby growled. Kuki giggled at her remark.

"I kinda like it" she said twirling around on her lime green thongs.

"Yea, you should enjoy it while you can. Queensland is the home of beaches, heat and good looking girls" Hoagie cried, winking at an unamused girl as she walked past.

"Abby is gunna pretend she didn't hear that last past" Abby said coolly.

"So are we in Brisbane?" Kuki asked excitedly.

"Nah. We landed in Maroochydore. Which is only a few hours' drive away from Brisbane" Hoagie replied shoving his hands into his shorts.

" REALLY? Oh we should tooootally got to SeaWorld. Oh or Movie World, how about Movie World? No, no , no we HAVE to go to Dreamworld! But what about Wet'n'Wild, I heard it's really good there" Kuki excitedly gushed off into her own little talk. Abby chuckled.

"Well I'm sure we can persuade Numbuh 1 to let us. It's not like we need to get to Sydney in a rush. And besides, we haven't been on vacation in ages"

"Yea! I want to go to Wet'n'Wild!"

"Abby wants to go to Movie World"

"Ooooooh! I want to go to Dreamworld!" Kuki jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yea, and we can just skip SeaWorld and their little dolphins and-"

"SeaWorld has DOLPHINS!"

"Well duh! It's SEA-world"

"Can we go to SeaWorld?"

"We'll have to see about that. GET IT? See as in sea?" Hoagie asked looking around at Kuki and Abby. Abby clipped him over the head.

"Boy am i going ta throw you to the sharks if you don't shut up"

"But it was funny!"

Kuki watched her to friends argue, feeling her smile and lively attitude disappear. Usually smiling and feeling happy was as easy as breathing. Even when something was wrong she still manage to laugh. But ever since Wally's death she found it harder and harder to feel any warmth. To smile at anything. She sighed and gazed at the street ahead of her. This place reminded her of Wally. Too much of Wally. The accents, blonde hair, the tanned skin, the slang, all of it reminded her of him.

"Hey look" Hoagie surfaced from his argument and pointed at a sign that said "Tiger Mechanics and garage".

"I bet they'll have some of the parts I need" Hoagie said excitedly.

"Man, have you seen the crowd out front" Abby asked pointing at a group of girls standing in the garage opening.

As the 3 operatives approached they could hear the girls chatter among them.

"He's SOOO hot" one of the girls giggled.

"I know! Have you seen his muscles?"

"So hot!"

"And his green eyes are amazing!"

"I hear he surfs"

"What? No way!"

"Who?" the girls turned around to see Kuki looking at them curiously.

"Who? Him of course!" Kuki, Abby and Hoagie looked in the direction of the girl's finger. Somewhere in the garage next to a red jaguar, Kuki could just make out a mop of blonde hair and the back of a tall, muscled teenager. Abby beside her rolled her eyes muttering a 'typical'.

"Well, there's no way you're getting me in there with Mr Hot muscles and this group of drooling girls" Abby stated folding her arms and glaring at Hoagie with a stubborn look.

"I think I might come back when there are less girls, and that guy isn't here. I can already imagine his big ego and personality" Hoagie said watching the back of the teenager with slight envy.

"Someone jealous of an over muscled guy with a fan club" Abby asked.

"No! Why would I be jealous? I mean as if my lady killer moves weren't already powerful enough" Hoagie stated loudly in the street. Abby sighed and shook her head, smiling at the gangly, brown haired boy.

"Sure you are, Mr Smooth" Kuki laughed slightly, following her friends down the street to enjoy the rest of the day. She glanced on more time at the garage and group of girls.

_He must be quite handsome to have that many girls after him. Wonder what he's like_ she thought. Shrugging she turned back to her friend as they headed in the direction of an ice-cream store name Cold Rock.

xxx

**Ok, i know nothing about mechanics. So i tried to make it sound professional, but truthfully its made up XS yeh. **

**Anyway it is really late and i need ma beauty sleep, goodnight!**


	4. Past never leaves

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thankyou all so so so so SO much for your reviews, ^^ they make me and my story feel special =D**

**So anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own KND or any of it's characters.**

xxx

Wally opened the door to his house and dragged his muscle tired body through the frame, past his lounge room and into his bedroom where he collapsed onto his bed. He sighed as he recalled his day's events. After work, Dave and he had headed out to the surf to catch a few more waves, with Sydney and her backup girls tagging along in their flimsy excuses of swimwear. They had spent a few hours at the beach, and been forced to play volleyball with the girls, before Wally had finally managed to extract himself from Sydney's claws to get away for boxing practice where he had been for the last 2 hours before heading home to collapse on his bed.

Shifting on his back, Wally rolled onto his side, to gaze at the photo on his bedside table, lifting it slightly with one hand. It was a one of the few photos he had of him and his team where he was wasn't frowning.

The photo had been taken after an extremely dangerous yet successful mission. Nigel was in the middle of the photo with the book or whatever device it was they had had to retrieve raised in his hands, his black sunglasses glinting in the sun, above his proud smirk. On his left was Abby who, for once, had her hat off and was using it to cuff the back of Hoagie's head, who had that stupid grin plastered in his face, most likely from one of his infamously lame jokes. To the right of their leader was Kuki and himself. Kuki had the brightest smile spread across her face, as she hugged the short Australian next to her. Instead of his usual frown, Wally had his signature tough boy grin as he looked up at the shining Kuki.

When he was 10 he had taken a red marker and drawn a love heart around the beautiful Asians image. Wally smiled at the memory and stretched out his fingers to trace the love heart surrounding Kuki with the tip of his middle finger. His smile fell as he felt the loneliness in his heart throb and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe how long it had been since his last saw them 6 years ago. How much they would have changed in that time. He longed to see them once more, even if it was only a glimpse. Even if it was only Kuki. Especially if it was Kuki. But they probably hated him now, disgusted by the fact that he had killed his family, even though he hadn't. But there was no point saying that. The police thought he was guilty, the law thought he was guilty and in a few months he would be heading back to Cleveland to spend his 18th birthday in jail.

If life had a face right now, he would seriously punch it.

Wally placed the frame next to his most treasured photo, the photo of his family and closed his tired eyes, not bothering to change out of his boxing gear.

Before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.

xxx

Wally awoke groggily to a loud noise somewhere further in his house. He stayed still trying to reorganise his mind and recollect his memory when something large and extremely heavy landed on him and a face that suspiciously, closely resembled Dave, appeared in front of his eyes.

"WALLY!"

"WHAT THE &*^%($"

Dave grinned down on Wally, who, currently, was stuck under him.

"G'mornin' mate, ready ta hit the beach?"

Wally swore as he finally managed to shove Dave off his bed.

"What the cruddy hell are'ya doin in ma house, Dave?" Wally snapped as he cracked his back and checked his body for no broken bones,

"Wakin'ya up of course, now come on, mate, before the surf gets too crowded!" Wally glared at his 'friend' before getting up from his bed, grabbing his swimmers and closing the door of the bathroom behind him to get changed.

"How the hell do ya know where Ah live?" Wally asked through the door.

"Tiger told me" Wally growled as he stripped his t-shirt off and chucked it in the bath tub.

"I'm going'ta kill that sheila" he mumbled, taking off the rest of his clothes and put his swimmers on.

"She was also wondering if you would work today" Wally frowned as he opened the door to his room, now fully changed.

"Its ma day off" Wally said simply

"Pleaaaase! I can't do it all by myself! And you attract all the pretty girls" Dave begged, trying to attempt the puppy eye look, and failing. Wally folded his arms and gave a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh.

"Fine. But don't even think about tellin' them cruddy girls Ah'm working today, got it?"

Dave laughed.

"Alright alright, whatever ya say, Champ, as long as you promise me that I can come to your party"

Wally stopped what he was doing and looked at Dave with confused eyes, which, to Dave, looked cute for the usual hard eyes and frown he had.

"Party?"

"Yeh! You know! For your 18th! It's coming up in a month or two if I'm right. And we're goin'ta make it the biggest shin-dig anyone's ever seen!" he cried energetically pumping a fist into the air. Wally sighed and shook he head.

"Ah'm not having a party" he said quietly.

"What are you talking about of course you-"

"I said Ah'm not having one!" Wally cut him off harshly, glaring at the brown haired teenager. He growled to himself and messed his air up with on hand.

"Ah can't, alrioght, just can't" He looked away and gazed at the photo on his bedside table for a moment then turned back to getting ready.

Dave followed his friend eyes, stopping when he saw the photo frame on Wally's bedside table.

"Hello! What's this?" Dave grabbed the photo frame and looked at the photo with curious eyes.

"That short little tyke couldn't be you, mate" he teased, laughing slightly.

Wally noticing what picture he was looking at lunged for Dave.

"GIVE IT BACK" Wally snatched the photo, pushing Dave against the wall in the process.

"Whoa! Easy, mate! I was just lookin'" Dave raised his hands in submission, staring at Wally in shock. Wally calmed his breathing down, and clutched the photo tightly in his hands, as if it would be taken from him any minute. He gazed down at it sadly before placing it back on his bedside table.

"It's all Ah got left of them, Dave" he whispered softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, head bowed.

Dave lowered his hands slowly and gave a small, knowing smile. He perched himself on the bed next to Wally.

"Who's the girl?" he asked softly. Wally glanced at him with hard, yet empty eyes. He opened his mouth to return a sharp comment but changed his mind. He turned his head away and gazed at the image of Kuki.

"A girl Ah broke my promise to" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke more to himself than Dave.

The two teenagers sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the kookaburras and cicadas outside. The sun slowly raised itself from the black night, slowly inching its way up Wally's winding, shining its golden light on the two men.

Wally broke the silence suddenly, as he ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Gah, listen to me, getting all soppy an' stuff. C'mon we got some waves to catch" He jumped up and disappeared into the lounge room. Dave stayed where he was for a moment longer, watching Wally's retreating back and sighed before following him out.

xxx

Kuki yawned as she walked down the hallway of her room and into the kitchen where Abby sat, sipping a Caramel Latte.

"Good morning Kuki" Abby said seeing the Asian finally out of bed.

"Good Morning Abby!" Kuki said brightly, sitting across from Abby.

"Good sleep? Abby made you a hot chocolate by the way. It's in the microwave" Kuki's eye's brightened and she hopped up to grab the still hot, liquid chocolate.

"Mmmm thank-you, Numbuh 5. I had a really good sleep! Thanks to the help of my make your own rainbow monkey, rainbow monkey" Kuki said hugging the hot chocolate with her hands and sipping it carefully.

"Girl you really gotta grow out of those things" Abby told her, rolling her eyes slightly. Kuki smiled.

"I could never ever grow out of rainbow monkey's, besides this one's special" she said quietly. Abby paused and nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I'm not as infatuated with them as I used to be but it's like Hoagie and inventing! Nigel and the fighting adult tyranny! You and sweets! Rainbow monkeys will always be part of who I am" Abby chuckled slightly at Kuki's heartfelt speech.

"There's no denying that Kuki" she peered at Kuki over her mug and smiled. Kuki seemed brighter today, a good sign from her usual sadness and silence. She was the only one who knew that Kuki still cried herself to sleep now and then, or the days where she didn't eat anything at all. They were best friends, and nothing got past Numbuh 5.

"Hello! Numbuh 3 and 5? Are you up yet?"

Nigel's muffled voice carried its way over to the two girls from the other side of their door.

"Come in" Abby called out and the door opened to reveal Nigel and Hoagie.

"Oh good, you're dressed. We need to have a meeting about our current options" Nigel said, striding over to the table and sitting in one of the spare chairs.

"Where's Numbuh 43?" Kuki asked, leaning to the side in her chair to look outside the door. Hoagie shook his head and shut the door.

"Asleep, as usual. He practically bit my head off when I tried to wake him. That kid seriously needs anger management, and more sleep!" Hoagie sat down in the other spare seat at the table, placing his elbows on the table and leaning his head on them.

"Well team. Did you manage to see anything of usefulness in town yesterday?" Nigel's asked, his voice full of command and authority.

"Nothing useful at all, Numbuh 1" Abby replied.

"Well we need to keep looking then. Since the Queensland TND doesn't have the supplies we need, we'll have to find some other way to get the parts for the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E. So you didn't see a machine shop? Tools shops, garage? Anything?" He asked desperately.

"We-ell, there was that one garage we passed. Tiger tools or mechanics or something like that" Kuki pouted as she tried to remember the name of the shop, completely unaware of Hoagie's motioning to 'shut up'.

"There was?" Nigel asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me? I need to know important information like this sooner! Right, I want you to go down there today and see if they've got what Hoagie needs to fix the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E. I'll stay here with Numbuh 43 and get in contact with Sydney's KND. Team, let's move out" Nigel shouted his command before jumping up and marching out of the room. Hoagie turned his gaze to Kuki.

"Way to go, Kuki!" Kuki looked at Hoagie in innocence.

"Whaa-at?" She asked in confusion. Hoagie pouted in annoyance and folded his arms.

"Now we're going to have to go into that girl infested garage with an overly muscled guy who probably has been to juvi 3 times already!" Hoagie shouted in over exaggeration, flinging his hands up in the air. Abby rolled her eyes, grabbed his collar and dragged him out of his chair and outside to the hallway of their hotel.

"Oh come on, scaredy pants, an order's an order. Besides, if Mr Juvi tries to hurt ya, you've got us to back you up" Abby smiled, letting go of Hoagie to pound her hand into her fist as proof. Hoagie grinned back.

"Well if I've got you watching my back, then I guess I don't mind" Hoagie said, winking at Abby before striding off down the corridor.

Abby laughed, shaking her head.

"Just cause Abby said she'd guard his back, doesn't means she's guarding his front" she told Kuki, grinning broadly. Kuki smiled back and followed Hoagie down the red hallway.

xxx

The three operatives stood outside the garage looking up at the slightly faded sign with the words 'Tiger Mechanics and Garage' painted in orange and black stripes.

"Well here we are, ladies first" Hoagie grinned sheepishly at Abby, his hand offering towards the garage. Abby glared at him before raising her foot and pushing Hoagie's behind with it, propelling him forward and into the garage. Inside it looked like a large enough sized shed. The red Jaguar was no longer there but a mixture of Toyotas, Holden's, and a few others parked near the rear of the middle sized garage. Three cars were sat in the middle of the garage which were the ones currently getting worked on. The garage opened out slightly to the left where the rear of an Aston Martin was sticking out, the rest of it obscured from sight.

Music was playing from a radio beside the Aston Martin, the rock songs filling up the garage's space.

"G'day there! How can I help you fine people today?" A voice rang out over the music filled shed. Kuki spotted a boy, around her age maybe a year older, with brown spiky hair, strong looking body, tanned skin and blue eyes, head over to them.

"If you're looking for the King of the Garage, he's doesn't work on Wednesday's" The teenager told them as he stopped in front of the three operatives.

"If that was pretty boy who had the girls drooling all over him yesterday then no, we don't want to see him" Abby stated 'matter of factly' putting her hands on her hips, attitude showing on her face.

The mechanic laughed.

"I like this one, she's got spark!" He chuckled slightly then stuck his hand out to Hoagie with a grin.

"The name's Dave" The guy paused and stared intensely at each operative in turn. "Have I met you anywhere before?" he asked slowly. Hoagie looked at Kuki before shaking his head. "Hmm. I swear I've seen you before... well anyway, the names Dave!" He repeated, sticking his hand out again.

Hoagie shook his hand, fuming slightly as Dave winked at Abby. "How can I help ya?" he asked once again.

"I'm looking for certain parts for my um, vehicle" Hoagie stated slightly nervous.

"And what sorta car would that be?" Dave asked leaning against a blue Holden.

"Well it's not exactly a car, it's..."

"Ugh! It's a plane, alright? The engine of our plane got busted and we need a new one" Abby cut over Hoagie speaking with exasperation. Dave's eyes widened in surprise.

"A plane? Crikey" he scratched the back of his head and glanced at the back of the garage, where a huge pile of engines and metals scraps lay. "Well, thing is, I don't know much about planes and I don't think we have any plane engines. Got car engines, but no plane ones I'm afraid" Dave sighed turning his head back to the 3 friend with apologising eyes.

"Oh! I can use a car engine! It'll work just as well" Hoagie's eyes brightened up and Dave looked at him sceptically.

"Well, I guess..."

"What sort of engines?" Hoagie asked quickly.

"Uhh" Dave glanced at the car parts again. "Well, truthfully, I don't know a lot about car engines either"

Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yet you work in a CAR garage" she stated dryly. Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I know quite a bit about cars but not the actual engines. I leave that for my partner to work on" he explained to them.

"And pretty boy's away, am I right?" Abby asked, catching Dave's drift.

"Uuh..." Dave thought for a second before sighing and shaking his head, muttering a 'gunna kill me' before turning around a shouting towards the Aston Martin.

"WALLS! I got some people who need your expertise" Kuki, Abby and Hoagie leaned to the side slightly, trying to glimpse who the boy was shouting at.

"Ah'm busy!" a strong Australian accent shouted back, from what sounded like, underneath the Aston Martin.

"But they need your help"

"Then help them ya-self" Dave glared at the car and sighed.

"If you don't come help them I might 'accidentally' give Sydney Goldfair your number" Dave called back in an almost sing song voice. There was silence, before a mixture of crashes and swearing from underneath the Aston Martin. Dave grinned and turned to face his customers.  
"He'll be here in just a minute" he said sweetly.

Kuki smiled and waited patiently. There was one last loud crash and a tall, blonde haired teenage boy appeared from behind Aston Martin. His face lowered as he approached Dave.

"Thanks mate" Dave grinned at his friend. The Australian looked up.

Kuki gasped as she recognised who he was. Blonde hair, thick accent, green eyes, tanned skin, orange singlet top, jeans overalls, muscled body. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw who stood before her. She could feel tears prickling her eyes.

"Wally" her voice came out unheard but she knew she didn't need to confirm who was in front of her. Wally glared at Dave, unaware of who was standing before him with shocked, confused eyes.

"Give Sydney ma number and Ah'll kick the bloody crud outta...ya" Wally's voice fell as he turned his gaze onto the three customers in front of him and froze. He blinked, praying desperately that this was all some sick joke. But the 3 people in front of him were too real. Abby, who had been like a sister to him, stared at him with unbelieving eyes, Hoagie, who'd been his best friend, gawked at him as if he was a ghost and Kuki...He gazed at Kuki's amber eyes taking in how much she had grown, changed, how beautiful she looked now. Her eyes were wavering as happiness, sadness, confusion and many other emotions flitted inside her eyes as she stared back at the boy she had believed once dead. Wally mentally flinched as he saw Kuki's eyes grow watery. Crying was the last thing he wanted Kuki to do and he wished he could turn away from her hard stare but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to miss the question held in her eyes.

'_Why?'_

There was no denying it. For six years he had been running, turning away from his past and the people in it.

But the past never leaves you

xxx

**Dun Dun Duuuuh! **

**And I'm leaving it there cuz I'm mean like that ;) **

**Hope you like it. Next chapter should be following very shortly **

**Once again. I know nothing about cars, planes or engines. I tried hard to make it sound like Dave knows what he's talking about ... Wally too**

**A.S **


	5. Painful Reunion

**New Chapter! I would have put this up weeks ago but my computer went my story went weird and wouldn't let me update it till now. XS **

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you all like it and as always thank-you for your reviews and support.**

**I do not own KND or any of its characters.**

xxx

Dave, somehow not noticing Wally, or his customer's reactions, slapped Wally on the back and turned towards Abby, Hoagie and Kuki.

"This here is Wally, my very good friend and mechanic genius. Wally, this young bloke is looking for an engine for his plane" Dave explained. Wally turned his head slightly, his gaze still on Kuki.

"Huh?" Dave frowned and stepped forward slightly, waving his hand in front of Wally's face.

"Hello, Wally, mate? Can ya hear meee?" Wally snapped out of his frozen state and glared at Dave.

"What?" he growled deeply. Dave nodded with satisfaction and waved a hand at Hoagie.

"This young gentleman needs a car engine that can work in a plane. He'll probably need some help installing it sin..."

"No" Wally cut in quickly as he glanced at Hoagie's still shocked face.

"Huh?"

"Ah said no. He doesn't need help installing it" Wally stated firmly.

"How do yo-"

"I just know alrioght" Wally growled back.

"Well if ya say so. Look I gotta go talk to Tiger about something, so I leave them in your hands. Good luck with the plane" Dave called back to Hoagie, winking at the two girls before disappearing off into the garage leaving the old friends all by themselves. And awkward silence filled the air as Wally felt the hard gazes of his ex-friends. He frowned slightly, slouching his shoulder and tucking his hands into his pockets, he sighed.

"Engines are this way" he turned towards where the pile of engines were held and took at step towards them, acting as though nothing was wrong when something extremely hard hit him with a LOT of force. Wally yelped loudly, grabbing his head and turning around to see Kuki standing before him, a spanner gripped tightly in her hand and her eyes looking furious.

"What the crud was that for?" he practically shouted. Kuki's eyes turned to fire.

"What was THAT for? I'll tell you what that was for! Six years! SIX YEARS we haven't seen you, not knowing you were fricken ALIVE and the first thing you say to us is 'ENGINES ARE THIS WAY!'?" She screamed holding up the spanner in both hands to swing at Wally. Wally dodged holding his hands up to calm her down. His emerald eyes were shocked as he listened to Kuki rant.

"Kuki, wait, let's just calm down and..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Kuki shouted. Tears flowed freely down her face as she clumsily attempted to hit Wally again.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? WHAT... –hic- what I had to put up –hic- with" Wally froze as he saw Kuki's tears fall freely through her eyes, his heart wrenching as the girl he loved poured her emotions out. He had seen Kuki cry numerous times in the past, but this time it was different. As if had bottled up every negative feeling in her body for years on end and finally they were coming out. Wally tripped over his words in attempt to comfort her, but the only thing that managed to come out of his open mouth was silence.

Before he could take a step towards the crying girl, Abby beat him too it and stepped towards her to comfort her best friend. She pulled Kuki into a hug, holding her so that she could cry into her shoulder and gently pried the spanner from her hands.

"There, there, Abby's got you, it's alright okay? Abby'll handle this, you just stand with Hoagie and calm down alright" she soothed softly, as she talked to the emotionally delicate girl. She glanced at Hoagie over Kuki's back, motioning for him to comfort Kuki. Hoagie scrambled over and placed an arm around Kuki, rubbing her back so as to sooth her tears and oncoming hiccups. Wally watched as Abby turned around to face him, Kuki's weapon held now in her hands. The young African American took a step towards him before suddenly swinging the spanner down onto his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he cried rubbing the top of his already throbbing head.

"Don't you 'What the hell' me, Wally. All of us know you deserve it and Abby'll hit you again if interrupt Abby" Abby snapped at him. Wally glared at her furiously but smartly, stayed silent.

"Now, Abby, wait, all of us want to know where the hell you've been these past 6 years because boy do YOU have a lot of explaining and apologising to do!" Abby placed a hand on her hips and waited, staring intently at the Australian. Wally sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah..."

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" Wally jumped at his name and froze, not needing to turn around to know who was shouting at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly. Hearing no more shouting he relaxed slightly and turned, looking behind him to see a browned haired girl head towards him. She looked like she was around 21 and had short brown hair which was streaked with fiery red and orange. She wore a grease-stained, blue tank top, fitting her figure with frayed jean short shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. Her stormy-blue eyes glared at Wally as she strode towards him, grabbed the closest object on the bench she passed (which happened to be a metal pipe) and slammed it down on Wally' head.

"WHY THE CRUD IS EVERYONE HITTING ME" Wally raged, as he grabbed the metal pipe off the sudden arrival and slamming it on the concrete.

"Cuz you're an idiot and you darn right deserve it. Now what on earth are you hollering about? I can hardly work with your screamin' and shoutin'!" The woman replied heatedly.

"Ah'm hollering cause everyone keeps hitting me on the head!" Wally complained back.

"Well it's not like it's killing any brain cells, seeing as you don't have any left"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I called you an idiot, no different to what I call you everyday now will someone PLEASE tell me what all this racket is about" The fiery haired girl turned her question towards Kuki, Abby and Hoagie, much to their surprise. Kuki realizing how horrible she probably looked wiped away her eyes and nose, knowing full well they were probably red and puffy.

"Mr Sparkle brain here was having a 'reunion' with his childhood friends" Abby told her in an almost sarcastic voice. The adult raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wally? Had friends? I would've never guessed!" Wally glared at the Toyota Station wagon beside them. The woman coughed loudly and Wally turned to meet her glaring, expectant eyes. He sighed,

"Guys this is Tiger, ma boss, Tiger, these are ma... childhood friends. Hoagie, Abby, and Kuki" he mumbled crossing his arms and pouting slightly at his boss.

"Nice ta meet you" Tiger said, giving them a two fingered salute. "Well now, don't mind me, I've got a car that needs finishing. If Wally gives you any trouble just give me a shout and I'll sort him out in a jiffy" she waved goodbye to the teenagers and walked off towards the Volvo sitting in the middle of the garage and disappeared under the car.

Wally watched her, momentarily forgetting the current situation he was in. Abby coughed bringing his attention back.

"Wha- oh rioght umm... what was the question again?" He asked hesitantly. Abby glared up towards the ceiling for a second before looking back at the boy in front of her, contemplating whether to hit him again or not.

"Wally, you disappeared for 6 years. We all had been told you were murdered and yet here you stand before us. Care to explain" Abby told him, her voice filled with exasperation. Wally looked down as he thought about the question.

"Well, ma only families here" he started.

"You could have told us you were moving" Hoagie spoke up before Abby could.

"They made me leave the moment Ah got out of hospital"

"Wait hospital?"

"It's... it's a long story, look Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell you, Ah'm surprised you're even talking to me"

"And why wouldn't we?" Kuki spoke up this time her soft voice shook Wally to the core. It sounded so sad and delicate, like it would break at the slightest movement.

"Well, ma families murdered" Wally whispered.

"And you think that would make us hate you? What sort of messed up thinking is that?" Abby snapped loudly.

"But... wait, what? What were you told?" Wally looked at his childhood friend in confusion.

"That you had been murdered along with the rest of your family! What else to you think we were told?" Hoagie asked, irritation scraping his voice slightly.

Wally fell silent as he figured everything out. Sighing he looked up at his old friend, gazing intently into each of their eyes.

"Look, Ah went through a lot and had to take some space, plus ma only families here, so Ah moved up here and decided to stay here. Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell ya, but Ah didn't want to worry you guys, and besides, the pasts the past, better to move on" he told them, his voice no longer filled with any emotion or feeling. He slouched his shoulders, tucked his hands into his pockets and leant against the bench, peeking up at the 3 comrades through his ragged blonde hair. Kuki looked like she was about to cry again, Abby watched him in confusion and Hoagie looked like he wanted a turn at hitting Wally over the head with something hard and metal.

The silence was interrupted as Dave strolled up to them.

"Why're you all standing where I left you all?" he asked as he stopped beside Wally. He opened his mouth to speak again but froze as his eyes lit up with sudden realization.

"I HAVE SEEN YOU BEFORE" He shouted suddenly pointing to Abby, Hoagie and Kuki all in turn. Kuki stared at him slightly wild eyed and glanced at Hoagie for reassurance. Abby just looked like she wanted to hit the guy. "That's right! You were all in that picture Wally keeps on his bedside table! Wow, so you're Wally's friends! I've always wanted to meet you guys, hey do ya-"

"DAVE" Dave was suddenly cut off by the voice underneath the Volvo. Dave jumped at grinned sheepishly as the two eyes stormy-blue eyes glaring at him from underneath the car.

"Unless you want to get a bruise on your head extremely similar to Wally's then I suggest you pipe your mouth and get back to work" She growled.

"Yes Tiger sir, I mean, miss, I mean..." He laughed before scooting off and disappearing into the side area.

Wally during this whole time was staring off at the Aston Martin he was supposed to be working, his face in a childish frown. Abby looked at the boy and for the first time meeting with him grinned.

"Past is the past aye" she asked, raising an eyebrow and flashing her white toothy smile.

Wally whipped his head around to stare at the African-American in slight surprise at her reaction. Hoagie laughed and punched Wally shoulder lightly, smiling at his best mate.

"We've missed you. I can't believe you've been alive this whole time" he gave Wally a warm smile, as if to say _'I missed you'_ without being soppy about it. And for the first time in 6 years Wally sincerely smiled back at his two old friends.

"Nice ta see you guys too" he said simply. Hoagie grinned and opened his mouth to say something else but yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged away by Abby.

"We'll go check out the engines for a while, Kay?" she called over her shoulder, heading towards the pile of scrap metals. Wally turned his eyes away to look at Kuki, who was watching the back of her friends quietly. She turned her attention back to Wally as he took a few steps towards her, stopping before he got too close to her. Now that he stood in front of her he realized he didn't know what to say. He gazed up towards the ceiling corner and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Kuki, I-" He was cut off as Kuki flung herself at him, hugging him with such strength Wally forgot she had. The two teenagers landed on the cement floor in a tangle of legs and arms but Kuki didn't let go. She clung onto Wally's neck, her face hidden by his chest.

"I've missed you so much" she mumbled into his orange fabric as tears seeped out from her eyes. Wally paused before eventually winding his arms around her waist to hug her back.

"I missed you too" he whispered hoarsely into her ebony hair. And as they lay there, Wally made her a new promise. He promised that this time he would never leave her, no matter what.

xxx

**Don't even think that this is the end cause it definitely isn't.**

**We still have to meet a new character and see what Sydney Goldfield thinks about this new arrival... or should I say rival ;)**

**Haha I'm lame, anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Xx A.S**


	6. Show Off

**I am so terribly sorry, I don't even deserve to live DX.**

**Year 11 is beyond insane at the mo. Assessments, exams, rehearsal practice, harp practice, church, youth, the list goes on! **

**I'm supposed to be doing an assessment right now which is due tomorrow!**

**Instead I tried to remove my guilty of not putting any chapters up so here it is**

xxx

"I don't see why I have to come to check the engine out" a very, cranky Nigel Uno was practically pushed along Brookes Street by persistent Hoagie, followed by an amused Abby and lead by an extremely hyper Kuki.

"Well, you always like to know what's going on so I thought you should check this engine before I buy it" Hoagie stated, pushing his leader's back harder at any sign of resistance.

"That's true, but I trust your judgement enough in purchasing something as simple as an engin- OW! WILL YOU STOP PUSHING ME!" Nigel stopped to rub his poor bruised back, glaring at Hoagie.

"Come oooooon! !" Kuki stood a few metres ahead of them, jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement while simultaneously dodging numerous bodies.

"Kuki! Will you calm down! You're like a 3 year old!" Nigel swiped a critical eye over the hyped up Asian.

"Aww, leave her be Numbuh 1. Seeing her happy is a rare moment" Abby said softly, leaning against Hoagie. Nigel's eyes softened.

"Yeah, your right" he sighed, before straightening up and fixing up his sunglasses. "So where is this garage?" he asked gazing along the hot, busy street.

"Here!" Kuki shouted, as she pointed up at the faded 'Tiger Mechanics and Garage' sign.

"Tiger Mechanics and Garage? Sounds real professional" Nigel scoffed as he stopped in front of the wide metal garage door.

"Come on!" Kuki grabbed her leader's hand and dragged him into the warm stuffy air of the shaded garage. Once again music hummed from a stereo somewhere behind a car, overshadowed by the loud hum of fans desperately trying to fight a losing battle against the humid air.

The group stepped further, looking for an signs of life.

"Helloooo? Anyone here?" Kuki's voice echoed around the large garage, with only silence to answer her.

"Oi! Creepy flirt? Sparkle brain? You in here?" Abby tried this time, yet again being answered with only music and the' click clack' of fans.

"They leave a garage completely open with no one to serve customers? What sort of bad employment is this? What makes them think no one will drive off with one of these cars?"

"'Cause Ah work here" Nigel shrieked and spun around to face the voice of the tall, blonde haired, green eyes body behind him, carrying on his shoulder, a box full of metal parts and other objects.

"What are ya doin' here?" Wally asked gruffly. He winced as Kuki's eyes flashed with hurt.

Abby bonked Wally on the head, purposely hitting the hump on his head from yesterday. Wally yelped, dropping the box he was holding (and narrowly missing his toes) and held his head in his arms, mumbling profanities at the African-American in front of him.

"Is that anyway to treat us?" Abby growled at him. He glared at her through his mop of blonde hair. Wally grumbled something in retaliation, standing back up to his original height, as he rubbed his sore head gently.

"After the way ya treated me yesterday, Ah should throw ya outta ma garage" Wally said, frowning at her.

Abby turned to her side, caught sight of a nicely sized hammer and stepped towards it. Wally watched her line of sight before quickly jumping back.

"OKAY! OKAY! Ah won't through ya out, so long as ya stop hittin' meh on the head!" Abby stopped advancing towards her weapon and smiled at Wally.

"That's what I thought"

This entire time Nigel had been staring at Wally , his body completely frozen.

"Helloooo? Earth to Numbuh 1" Hoagie asked waving his hand in front of him. Nigel quickly snapped out of his statue state and glared at Wally.

"Numbuh 4" Wally winced at his old codename. He hadn't been called that in 6 years. He turned his gaze towards his old leader and coughed nervously.

"Numbuh 1"

Nigel cast a critical eye over him, assessing how he had changed. "And what do we owe the pleasure of a previously thought DEAD team-mate" he asked sternly. Wally glared at him.

"They're the ones that turned up in ma garage!" Wally huffed pointing towards the three original intruders.

"What? You didn't want to see us?" Kuki asked quietly. Wally winced again.

"No! That's not what Ah meant Ah just….. GAH! Ya all know how bad Ah am with words" he stated in frustration. Nigel smiled.

"I know. I know. That was cruel of me. Sorry" Nigel said,smiling to himself slightly.

If he hadn't have been Wally's old leader, he would've been punched by now.

Nigel cleared his throat, readjusted his sunglasses, and looked Wally up and down.

"It's really you? Goodness. And we were told you were dead! What happened? It probably has something to do with those adults. I should've guessed"

"You think everything is caused by the adults"

"And when is it not?"

"Not all adults are bad!"

"I know, I know but-"

"You were once an adult Numbuh 1!"

Wally gazed at the four of them in amazement. To them not a thing had change. It was just like old times.

'_If only'_ Wally mused. Everything had changed. They were older, more mature for one thing. But his parents were dead; he was facing trial in a few months and would soon be spending the next 3 years of his life in jail.

And they didn't know a thing. Wally sighed. It's not like he could tell them. It wouldn't make a difference. Whether he had killed them or not didn't matter anymore. But in truth, deep down, he knew he killed them. He killed them because he couldn't protect them. Instead he had lived, sporting the only reminders of their death, a memory that would never go away and nightmares that continued to haunt him, a scar running down his back, and a scar running through his eyebrow.

Always reminding him.

Wally sighed and turned away from the loud group, heading towards one of the bench tops.

"Wally? Are you alright?" Kuki's timid voice appeared from behind him. He turned towards her delicate figure.

"Fione" He answered gruffly. He went to turned back but found himself caught in her eyes. Those golden topaz eyes that seemed to see right through his soul, knowing every deep, dark secret he had. She blinked and suddenly Wally felt like he had been released by burning chains. Quickly, hiding his slightly pink cheeks, he turned towards the bench to check the engine Hoagie had come to collect.

He heard Kuki sigh behind him and very slowly turn away from him.

After making sure the engine was in good working order, Wally managed to catch Hoagie's eyes and nodded him over.

"This what you wanted?" he asked. Hoagie looked over the machine quickly.

"Perfect! Now I'll get the J.E.T.P.L.A.N.E finished in no time" he said eagerly. He checked the engine for a few more minutes till Wally interrupted his thoughts.

"How are you getting it there?"

Hoagie froze.

Slowly he turned his eyes towards he old best friend.

"That. Is a very good question" His spoke the words out slowly, dragging out the syllables.

Wally watched the machine nerd in amusement. He even couldn't stop his smirk as Hoagie tried to lift it. Key word there being 'tried'. Nudging Hoagie roughly out of the way, Wally picked up the heavy engine, his arm muscles flexing at the work.

Hoagie glared at him.

"Show off"

xxx

**I apologise that it's not as long as usual and my rushed typing. It's crappy, it's horrible, it's rushed and I'm sorry. Next one will be better.**

**I tried to write this as soon as I could cause I really need to finish this horrible assessment.**

**Don't to Extension English. It will suck out your soul. No joke**

**Xx A.S**


End file.
